Field
The present invention relates to a display device integrated with a sensor.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, various sensors have been integrated into display panels. For example, a display device has been developed that integrates a sensor. A display panel having an integrated sensor may be thin, and may be adapted to varied applications. A representative example of the display device integrated with a sensor may include a sensor electrode unit including touch electrodes directly formed on an upper substrate of a display panel.